Absolutely Chibi Channel Awesome
by Pink Wolf Princess
Summary: Iron Liz is confronted with an unusual issue.  Nothing more can be said in fear of spoilers, although guesses can be made from the title.


Finally got around to Suburban Knights: SQUEE! No spoilers but… SQUEE! Now all we have to do is hope that they do a musical next year!

I had this plot bunny come out of nowhere and insist on being used… just a one-shot for now, though.

Timing… early September 2011?

Also: I only own the plot bunny. *sniffle* This is a random, silly, violent, random, cute, mystical, random plot bunny. I said it was random, right?

This will be a one-shot; any further adventures in this vein will be done later under a different title.

* * *

><p>Iron Liz was pacing back and forth. Of late she'd been having a bad time of it. First her and Linkara's 'houseguests' kept going poof, then she got temporarily transported to a weird dimension that had a combined InsanoLink-sano as a good guy, and now her boyfriend had disappeared.

Linkara had left for a meeting at Nostalgia Critic's place a few days ago but hadn't returned; she was on the verge of going out and finding him herself. If Linkara hadn't contacted her by now that meant that he couldn't contact her, which was completely freaking out Iron Liz.

Then came a knock from the back door. Curiously she opened it. Jew Wario of all people was standing on her back stoop.

"Hi, Jew Wario." Then it hit Iron Liz; something was off about the fellow reviewer. "Um, are you okay? You look a little… off."

Before he could answer Iron Liz saw there was a group of nearly twenty kids and teens playing around in the backyard.

"WHO ARE THEY?"

Everyone turned and stared at Iron Liz for a minute after her outburst before returning to their previous activities.

"That's part of why I'm here," sighed the blonde man. Iron Liz tilted her head. "You need a baby-sitter? Um, Pollo, Nineties Kid, and I cannot handle twenty-ish kids."

"That's not it," Jew Wario shook his head. Iron Liz studied him closely. Despite clearly being worn out Jew Wario seemed younger than usual.

"What exactly is going on?" Iron Liz groaned, "Does it involve Dr. Insano?"

"Yep," Jew Wario nodded. A stocky six-year-old boy shyly approached, handed Iron Liz a dandelion before returning to the 'herd'. Dubiously holding the flower-like weed Iron Liz commented, "Well, come on in, Jew Wario, so you can explain what's going on and where is my boyfriend?"

Chancing a look back at all the kids and teens Jew Wario followed Iron Liz into the kitchen.

"So… why do you look kind of younger all of a sudden?" Iron Liz had to ask, opening a can of Pepsi for herself, tossing Jew Wario one.

"Because Dr. Insano watched _Phineas and Ferb_, decided to create an inator, and then test it on all of us. I suppose we were lucky it was a rejuven-inator opposed to… well, almost anything else."

"So, wait? You're younger now?"

"Yes- we're all eighteen years younger. Why not just twenty is beyond me."

Iron Liz hastily did some mental math, staring at the dandelion a six-year-old boy had given her. A six-year-old boy, she now realized, who had looked more than a little familiar…

She leaned heavily against the counter. "Linkara is a six-year-old?"

"Yes- and still won't shut up about _Power Rangers_. It amuses Spoony… when he's not playing video games, anyway."

"Wait- how old is Spoony?"

"Twelve and nearly three quarters," quoted Jew Wario. "Nostalgia Critic is nearly twelve himself, Benzaie is also six, Angry Joe is nine, MarzGurl is seven-"

"Enough!" exclaimed Iron Liz, her hands pressed to her temples. "Basically all the major players of Channel Awesome are now children?"

"Ahem."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're like what, twenty?"

"Twenty-two, actually."

"So… why are you here?"

"Well, to use a fitting comic book metaphor: Linkara is Channel Awesome's Batman. He's crazy prepared."

Thinking back to her boyfriend's video explaining what to do in cause of his disappearance and/or death Iron Liz had to concede, "That's true."

"So if anyone has a plan on how to get everyone back to normal it'd be Linkara," Jew Wario reasoned. Iron Liz looked around. "I suppose that's true… but why isn't Dr. Insano helping or whatever?"

"He's Dr. Insano."

"True."

"The real problem is that most of them don't remember much if anything about their adult lives. I'm worried what'll happen if they stay as children too long."

"That'd be bad; we do need to get them back to normal as soon as possible," agreed Iron Liz. Contributing to her decision was a desire to get her boyfriend back.

"So then, where should we look for a solution?" he asked. Then a boy ran in. Judging from the headphones he was wearing and some familiar facial features Iron Liz placed him as Paw Dugan.

"Paw, what's up?" asked Jew Wario. Paw Dugan spilled, "There's attempted murder going on! Spoony sent me to get you!"

"Attempted murder?" echoed Jew Wario and Iron Liz blankly. The youthened Paw Dugan nodded rapidly, pushing up his glasses. "Yeah- and if you don't hurry it won't be attempted murder!"

Exchanging incredulous looks Iron Liz and Jew Wario hurried out to the backyard where tiny Linkara and chomping down hard on a preteen Nostalgia Critic's forearm while a preteen Spoony was trying to drag his best friend off the other boy. Equally young Nostalgia Chick and Todd in the Shadows were watching on as well as MarzGurl, peeking through her fingers. The other dozen or so contributors reverted to children were seemingly oblivious to the fight. Paw Dugan sighed, "He's biting him again?"

Nodding, Spoony yanked Linkara off Nostalgia Critic. Screaming high-pitched, the preteen tried to run away only to be tackled by a furious, tiny Linkara sending both sprawling to the ground. Pounding on Nostalgia Critic Linkara demanded an apology again and again.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" yelped the older boy, squirming out of Linkara's reach. Uprighting himself Nostalgia Critic adjusted his hat and now oversized red tie before being slugged in the face by little Linkara.

"You… didn't… mean… it!" snarled Linkara before biting down on Nostalgia Critic's hand. Spoony face-palmed before noticing Jew Wario and Iron Liz.

"Hey. Linkara is trying to kill Nostalgia Critic. A little help?"

Nostalgia Critic was now doubled over as Linkara had head-butted him in the stomach and was now clawing at him. Stunned Jew Wario questioned, "What happened to make Linkara THIS mad?"

"Well, Nostalgia Critic insulted Power Rangers again and then he said the woman who lives here had a weird voice and wasn't pretty. Apparently Linkara has decided he's her knight in shining armor (or shining spandex…) and decided to take umbrage."

"So… basically Linkara is defending my honor?" Iron Liz blinked. Spoony, MarzGurl, Paw Dugan, Nostalgia Chick, and Todd in the Shadows all nodded. A clearly hyped up on sugar Angry Joe ran by, screaming at the top of his lungs. Jew Wario groaned.

"I suppose we'd better stop them…"

Iron Liz was kind of flattered that even now- a kid and not remembering much or anything about his adult life- Linkara was still ready to fight for her honor. So she went over and hugged the little guy in the middle of his gnawing at Nostalgia Critic's leg.

"Aw, it's okay, Linkara."

Stopping Linkara turned bright red. "Hi. I think you're pretty."

"You need stronger glasses then," grumbled an irate Nostalgia Critic, scooting away from the six-year-old. When Linkara narrowed his eyes Iron Liz tightened her grip on him slightly.

"It's okay."

"Look, if we're in the future then Power Rangers is long gone so there!"

"Actually, no. It refuses to die; it's on its nineteenth season now."

With a whimper Nostalgia Critic flopped down on the grass, making Nostalgia Chick giggle. Spoony gave Jew Wario a long-suffering look.

"I need a Mountain Dew. As of right now, my heart can take the caffeine and the rest of my body and spirit NEEDS it."

"Okay, okay," sighed Jew Wario. "Snack time for everyone."

"YAY!" cheered MarzGurl.


End file.
